Taken Kitty
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is lover to his Master Aizen. When Aizen is murdered, Ichigo is wrapped up in a 'game' between the police and a crazy killer named Shiro. With new emotions for a bluenet and a not so dead friend, Ichigo is screwed. YAOI Mpreg GxI VS. SxI
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I was alone. I remember my mom's instructions. "Don't leave the box till a Human picks you" she said. That was over a week ago. All my siblings are gone. I was alone in this box as the rain poured down on me. I let my eyes shut and yawned again. I raised my head so I could peek out of the box. Everyone pasted quickly, ignoring me. No one wanted an orange and black baby Neko. Then I realized the rain had stopped falling on me. I let my eyes slide up to see a brown haired man watching me. "He-hello" I gasped, staring into those emotionless brown orbs.  
>They captured my heart immediately, drawing me into a trance. He smiled softly, offering me a hand. I took it. "I am Sousuke Aizen" he stated.<br>"Ichigo" I murmured.  
>"A beautiful name for such a beautiful little kitten" he purred, pulling me up and close to him. I purred, rubbing my head against his warm chest through the white coat he wore. He started to walk again, keeping me at his side. "I will take this as you would like to come home with me" he asked.<br>"Of course" I purred.  
>He smiled again. "I'm glad" he sighed, kissing my forehead.<p>

15 years later…

I sat in front of a bloody body. Not just any body, no I sat in front of my master and lover's bloody body. Master Aizen wasn't just bloody but he was dead. A past lover, insane lover came by and murdered him right before my eyes. She murdered the only man, or person for that matter, that ever loved me. The only man who didn't shun me for my looks. My sexuality. My needs. My mental state. My everything. He loved me and I loved him. But now he is gone. I let my eyes fall shut as tears slipped out of my eyes. I heard sirens of police cars. I heard them enter and stop upon seeing me. I looked up at them. "A little late…he's dead…and the bitch got away" I snarled.  
>They continued to stare. Finally one spoke up. "Can you describe the person?"<br>I let my head fall again, sucking up my tears. "Brown hair in a bun…brown eyes…dated Sousuke Aizen for a year or two…Momo Hinamori…" I said between bursts of tears.  
>"That girl is locked up in a mental warn…she couldn't have done it" someone snorted.<br>I then stood up. "Figure it out yourself then…I watched her murder my master and I am DONE with all this shit" I snarled. Then I turned and ran. It was raining just like when he adopted me. It covered my tears. I raced down the wet street, letting my tears fall faster. I rushed to a park Aizen and I came to a lot before. I hid under a tree. I cried for a while before I slipped to sleep.

I woke to a loud ringing. I groaned, sitting up. Tonight is my night off, what could they want? "Who's that Grimmy" my 'date' asked.  
>And by date I mean whore. "Work" I muttered, slipping out of the bed. I answered the phone while slipping on my boxers and pants. "Today's my night off…what is it?" I growled.<br>"Back-up…get to the station NOW" a voice on the phone snapped.  
>"Fine…do I need uniform or can normal stuff work?" I asked.<br>"Normal will work…grab your badge though" the voice chirped before hanging up.  
>I sighed, throwing on my shirt. "…Call me Grimmy" the whore in the bed giggled.<br>"I would…but you sucked at this pleasuring thing…also I am not paying you…bye bitchy whore" I responded, walking out the door, ignoring her protests.

I walked into the station. Saki was sitting next to Ulquiorra, head of our department. "Yo" I called.  
>"Hey Nii-san" Saki chirped, showing her sharp Neko teeth. I noticed she was wearing black sweatpants and a t-shirt that said "Kitty likes to scratch…Me-OW". Attached to her shirt was her badge. "Don't comment on my outfit…I was sleeping" she growled.<br>I sighed before turning to Ulquiorra. "So what did you call me for on my night off" I asked, my ears twitching in annoyance.  
>"…Sousuke Aizen was murdered…and the only witness, his pet Neko ran off…I need you and Saki to find him" Ulquiorra explained.<br>"You called me on my night OFF to find some Neko?" I asked.  
>"Yes"<br>"Saki can do it herself"  
>"Saki may be a strong member of our unit, and a strong Neko…but she is only 11…plus you are her older brother and now her official caretaker"<br>"Fine…let's go shortstack"  
>"YEAH" Saki cheered, rushing out the door.<br>I sighed before following my over eager hyperactive sister.

Saki's nose led us to the park. Since I had no idea what this Neko smelled like we had to hope Saki did. She walked over to a tree and looked under it. "Found him" she chirped.  
>I peeked under the tree and gasped. There was the cutest little Neko I had ever seen. He had bright orange hair and orange ears peeking out of them, only seeable because of the black stripes. He had flawless sunkissed skin except for a small purple hickey on his neck. His orange tail with a black tip was fluffed up like it was just dried. His white button up shirt was a few sizes big so it hung off his shoulders. He sported a rather large bloodstain across most of the front. He also had green boxers but no shoes. I reached under and gently picked him up. He purred softly, cuddling closer to me and my warmth. "Guess we should take him back to the station" I said in a soft whisper.<br>Saki nodded, smirking at me.

**This is a GrimmIchi story (I think it is at least ^^;) Past AizenXIchigo…and Saki is my OC…Grimmy's little sister…who doesn't love a man *cough*Grimmjow for sure*cough* in uniform =D**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a couch, alone and cold. I almost made a whining sound when I remembered Aizen wouldn't come to me. He was dead. Then I remembered I wasn't under the tree I fell asleep under. "Hello" I called, my voice cracking.  
>"…You should drink some water" a voice sighed, making me shudder like only Aizen ever did to me. My ears laid themselves flat against my head as I looked up to be assaulted by blue. I stared at the ocean blue haired man with the same colored eyes and green-ish blue tattoos on his eyes. Then I noticed darker blue ears sticking out of his hair. A thin same colored tail slashed behind him. He was dressed simply in jeans and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt with a police badge attached to it. He offered me a glass with water. I took it and sipped it quietly and slowly before realizing how much I needed it. Then I gulped it rashly. "Slow down tiger…I can get you more water if you need it but it isn't going anywhere" he chuckled.<br>I finished the glass and lifted it up, sending him the biggest and most innocent eyes I could. He just smirked, gave a small chuckle and filled up my glass with more ice cold water which I gulped greedily. After many more glasses I set the glass down. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing my white bloodstained button up shirt but, a plain black t-shirt. Which meant someone undressed me. I blushed furiously before snapping my head up to the Neko Police Officer. "Where's my shirt" I snapped.  
>"It was covered in blood" the blue haired Neko sighed.<br>"I don't care…I need it back…it wasn't even mine" I growled.  
>"Well sorry…it had Sousuke Aizen's blood on it…it will be needed for this case" was his respond.<br>"GIVE BACK MY SHIRT" I yelled.  
>"No. Can. Do. Kid" he growled.<br>I made an huffing noise. "Ichigo" another voice stated.  
>I looked to the door. My eyes narrowed at the green eyed, black haired Human there. "What" I hissed.<br>"You are needed…we would like a statement about your master's death…since you witnessed it" the emo man asked.  
>"I told the police that were there…he was killed by Momo Hinamori…she isn't still locked up like you think she is" I growled.<br>"And how would you know this?" the emo man, who never changed in tone or expression asked.  
>"Because I was contacted…he told me she was free…I didn't believe him till now" I snapped.<br>The room went silent. I looked down and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. "And who contacted?" came next.  
>"…Shiro" I said, and that was enough.<br>Everyone looked shocked. Shiro only does things if he thinks it will entertain him or as personal favors to people he has grown to like. Shiro makes all of his crimes a game. He kills for fun. He frees the insane and criminals. He is said to be insane though no one knows who he is. Or even if he is a he. "How did he contact you" the blue haired Neko snarled.  
>"Email…it said it was from a friend of mine but when I tried to trace it back it said it was from me" I replied.<br>"…Can you show us the email" the emo man asked.  
>I nodded. "I will need a computer though" I muttered.<p>

After logging onto the computer and my email account, I found a new message marked _Shiro_. "Ummmm…he sent me new word" I stated, looking up.  
>"Open it" the emo man, or Cifer-Kun he told me.<br>I opened it.  
><em>Hello little Berry! I bet you believe me now. Your precious master is dead. Oops. But don't worry too much. I am done with miss Momo now. She will be next and then you can be happy. I got rid of the bitch that nearly killed your family in rage of your adoption. And the evil little mastermind you called master. You should thank me. But you sadly can't understand this reasoning yet. Oh and remember I will be watching you Aibou.<br>~Shiro  
>Ps. Keep that heart locked up, don't need it shattering again…like it will once you learn what Aizen did.<em>  
>I stared at the screen. He is right about Momo trying to kill my family. But what is wrong with Aizen? "Open the first message" Ulquiorra demanded.<br>I nodded, opening it.  
><em>Ichigo…the strawberry kitten Sousuke Aizen adopted and turned to his little toy. I am sending an old friend to visit you and your master. Momo Hinamori, one of Aizen's many broken toys. She snapped after he drugged her, raped her, and left her to die in that trunk of his old car that was lefted in the middle of nowhere. Poor naive girl. He will do the same to you berry…he dies. Maybe we can play a game later. I am watching you.<br>~Shiro_  
>"So far…this Aizen doesn't seem like the best guy" the blue haired Neko, Grimmjow snorted.<br>"…Shiro is lying" I muttered. "Aizen isn't anything like this" I whispered.  
>"How much did you really know about this guy?" Grimmjow asked.<br>"I have lived with him 15 years…I know him better than anyone" I pleaded.  
>Then my phone went off. "Who is it?" Ulquiorra demanded.<br>"…Gin" I replied after checking. "He is…was a friend of Aizen" I replied.  
>"You may answer" Ulquiorra replied.<br>I quickly picked up. "Hello Gin" I stated.  
>"Hey Ichiberry" Gin chirped, making me twitch with the nickname.<br>"Why are you calling…I am busy" I asked.  
>"…Aizen's really dead?" Gin asked.<br>"…Yes"  
>"Killed by Momo Hinamori?"<br>"…Yes"  
>"You saw?"<br>"...Yes"  
>"…With the police?"<br>"…Yes"  
>"You okay?"<br>"…Nope"  
>"…Do you want to stay with me for a bit?"<br>"I don't need to do that Gin"  
>"…Did I call at a bad time?"<br>"…Kinda"  
>"Sorry…also…I got an interesting message…shall I forward it to you…the police might want to read it"<br>"You can send it"  
>"…Bye Ichiberry…I will call back" Gin sighed before hanging up.<br>"Gin is forwarding me a message…said you might want to read it" I croaked. I heard the soft ping from the computer. I opened up the message, eyes widening.  
><em>Little Fox? Gin? Friend of the Berry? Of course you are all these things. I am not wrong. You should know by now that Aizen was killed. You were a close friend. I hope you watch the berry as I do. He might be a bit upset since he doesn't understand the true Aizen. Like you did. I can only hope you help him through this…unless you would like to be buried as well…cuz I can have that done in seconds. I can guess you will send this Ichigo. That is fine. My problem would be if this fell into other hands. Not the police. But ex-Shinigami. You remember. You were one but I think you have a right to read this. I would hate for Isshin or Tousen to read this. Kisuke. Tessai. Yoruichi. Aizen can't read this from Hell. Oh I write a lot don't I? Sorry for all this reading, must hurt the brain. But be warned. Hurt the berry and die. Fail to watch over him and die. Show this to the other Ex-Shinigami and be tortured and then killed.<br>~Shiro_  
>I couldn't help but stare at all this. "I know all of the Ex-Shinigami…" I murmured.<br>"How" Ulquiorra asked.  
>"Isshin is my dad...Tousen was another of Aizen's friends…Kisuke and Yoruichi are my uncle and aunt…Tessai was a family friend to Kisuke and Yoruichi" I replied.<br>"Have Szayel do a search on all of these people as well as Aizen…something bigger is going on with this" Ulquiorra demanded to a random person who raced away, to Szayel I guess.

I am not allowed to leave the police station yet. Grimmjow got me pants though so I don't have to walk around in my boxers anymore. He bought me some lunch. He is really nice to me. I sighed, curling on the couch in the room I am staying into for now. I pawed at my necklace. A black thin Katana with red diamonds on the hind. It is very important to me. I felt my eyes tear up at the thought of its twin, a white katana with grey diamonds on the hind. Then the owner of its twin, the Neko who looked like me. The one who went crazy and murdered half of Tokyo, got locked up in a mental asylum, and then killed himself with his necklace. Yeah, my best friend was an unstable evil twin of myself. I sighed, rolling over onto my stomach. I heard a soft ping from the computer. I groaned, pulling it to me. I noticed another message marked _Shiro_. I opened it up.  
><em>Hey Berry. Thought you would want to know. Hichigo Shirosaki is alive…and coming to visit you. He isn't coming to kill you though. He missed you, so I helped him out, sending him your way. He is still a bit insane…actually a lot insane, but will probably still listen to you. And he still has the Katana you gave him. Only trust him and Gin. Everyone else is against you Aibou. Everyone else would stab you in the back, they don't care for you. Be careful berry, and I am watching you still, because you are my new game. Bye bye Aibou<br>~Shiro_

I dropped the computer, eye wide with fear and tears. I faintly heard someone come in and try to talk to me. But my brain was mush. Hichigo couldn't be alive, could he?

**Italics are emails…I realized I hadn't given you the second chapter yet so…HERE ^^ This story is a bit…odd… also who thinks of Shiro as an evil L? I will give you the 3****rd**** chapter after Christmas…now I have Christmas stuff to do…bye and enjoy…also review *points at Saki who has a machine gun* Saki got an early Christmas present she would LOVE to try out.**


	3. Chapter 3

What happened to Ichigo. Everyone heard him start to scream. I raced into the room. He was on the floor, screaming and crying, hands furiously digging into his arms. The laptop we let him borrow was on the floor, open with an email open. The email deleted itself as soon as I glanced at it. I raced over to Ichigo, grabbing his arms. His eyes were wide but unseeing. "Ichigo? What's wrong" I asked. He stopped screaming, mouth still wide open. "Ichigo?" I repeated.  
>Ichigo dropped his head on my shoulder, soft pants replacing his empty screams. "Living with the insane…drive us towards the edge…we take a drop and join our family…we are all insane inside…no matter how hard we try…everyone's insane…and everyone's dies" Ichigo sung softly.<br>"Ichigo…tell me what's wrong" I growled.  
>"Hichigo was right…we are all insane…every last one of us is an insane freak…some show faster than the rest though" Ichigo murmured.<br>Then he passed out on me. His arms were bleeding heavily. I sighed, knowing this would be a LONG day.

I now sat in a chair next to a hospital bed. Ichigo was lying in the bed, arms wrapped up tightly with bandages. He was still murmuring about Hichigo. We have checked the computer and we couldn't find that email. Suddenly Ichigo jerked up, furiously scratching his arms again. "Calm down Ichigo" I demanded, trying to grab his arms.  
>"IT HURTS" he yelled.<br>Suddenly I heard the door open and slam shut. Ichigo's arms were capture by a pair of hands. I looked over at the silver haired fox man. "Ichigo, keep scratching your arms and I will cut them off" the man threatened.  
>He dropped Ichigo's arms to his sides. He stared at the fox man in fear. "Who are you and how did you get in this room" I growled.<br>"I'm Gin…and I'm a friend of Ichigo's so I am allowed in here" the fox man, Gin explained.  
>"Hichigo is alive" Ichigo murmured.<br>"Ichiberry…you are really on that again…what's dead is dead" Gin sighed.  
>"Hichigo isn't dead…he's alive" Ichigo pleaded, crying again.<br>"…I know it's hard losing people…but he is dead…just as Aizen is dead" Gin explained.  
>"How do you know Hichigo is dead…you didn't see him killed" Ichigo snapped.<br>"We both saw his dead body…we were both at the funeral…he killed himself Ichigo" Gin sighed.  
>"…No one saw him do it…and we both know he was amazing at making fake blood and fake bodies" Ichigo started.<br>"He would need materials Ichigo…he is dead" Gin growled.  
>"Till we have his Katana, we can't call him dead" Ichigo snapped.<br>Gin's eyes flew open and he stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo…" he trailed off.  
>"Hichigo is alive still" Ichigo growled.<br>"Keep holding onto that thought Ichigo…what's dead is dead…even if he lived…he would simply go back to the Insane Asylum" Gin murmured.  
>"Leave Gin" Ichigo growled.<br>"Fine…bye Ichiberry" Gin chirped.  
>Ichigo sniffed, staring at the floor. "You okay?" I asked.<br>Ichigo snapped his head up. "Fine" he replied too quickly.  
>"…Who's Hichigo…and what happened to him" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing him.<br>"…He was my best friend…and went insane and killed a lot of people" Ichigo sniffed, eyes watering.  
>I bit my lip. I sighed, sitting down on the bed. I pulled Ichigo on my lap, comforting him. He buried his face into my chest. He just cried harder, fisting my shirt. "Don't cry Ichigo…I'm sorry for bringing him up" I started.<br>"No it's fine" he replied.  
>I gently ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft. Ichigo purred as I continued to stroke him. I still wanted to know what scared him so badly. And why he was scratching at his arms so badly.<p>

I swirled in my chair. The room was black except for the faint glow of the computer screen. It made my pale white skin glow. I stopped my chair, glancing at the mirror on the side of my computer. The cold, almost dead golden rings in the blackness stared back. I sighed again, suddenly feeling pain in my right arm. I glanced at it. The 4 symbols on it were still bleeding lightly, a berry next to a crown, a snowflake next to a horse. The berry stood for Ichigo, the crown for his position as King. The snowflake stood for Shiro, the horse for my position as his servant. It pained me to look at the very markings Ichigo first carved into my skin for me. He carved other markings as well in other places. But these 4 symbols on the inner of my arm between my wrist and elbow are the most important. They stand for the fact I will protect him forever. I will give him everything and except nothing in return. Well expect his happiness which fills the giant empty hole of my heart. I pulled my jacket off the back of my chair, sliding it on to cover the painful scars and painful memories. As much as I wish to see Ichigo again, I know I must wait a bit longer. I must research the police force he is with. I must make sure there are no flaws in my plan and no way I can be suspect of being Shiro. And most important, that Ichigo is happy and safe. I need to see his smile again. I let my eyes slide close, a memory slip up.

FlashBack  
><em>I lay under the tree with Ichigo. His head on my chest as I raked my fingers through his soft hair. "Hichi-kun?" Ichigo started, looking up at me with his big curious brown eyes.<br>"Yes King?" I asked, a soft smile upon my lips.  
>"…Do you remember anything about your parents…I remember my mom was pretty but I can't remember anything about my dad" Ichigo asked.<br>I knew this was coming. I sighed. "I remember my dad had the same eyes as I do…he had raven black hair that covered his eyes most of the time…he would always dress in white button up shirts and jeans…he really loved me and my mom…my mom had long snow white hair and pale skin that would have made anyone else look weak or sick…she had light blue eyes that always seemed happy around me…she usually dressed in bright colors" I explained, my eyes fogging up a bit.  
>"You remember a lot" Ichigo stated.<br>"I lived with my parents for 6 years Ichi…I had one friend…my parents were everything for a long time" I sighed. Ichigo pulled himself closer. He sniffed, muttering something. "Ichi…you are exactly lucky that you don't remember much about your parents, about a life before all this" I added in a small whisper.  
>Ichigo stiffed. "…Now that your parents are gone…who is that world? Who fills that empty space of your heart?" Ichigo demanded, getting up and looking me in the eyes.<br>"…You are Ichi…you are the only important thing to me…you are my best friend…and my new family in a way…you fill my heart when you are happy" I replied, sitting up and pulling him into a hug.  
>"Thanks Hichi" Ichigo sniffed, burrowing his head in my shoulder. <em>  
>End of FlashBack<p>

I opened my eyes again. My world. That's right, he is my world. I was only 10 when I told him that, but I still believe it now, 10 years later. A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. "Shi-kun" a voice called.  
>I turned my chair around as the door opened, bright light cracking into my dark territory. "TENSA…CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR" I yelled.<br>The light disappeared, leaving white spots in my vision. "Sorry Shi-kun…thought you might be hungry…how is the King Ichi game going" Tensa asked, a small candle in the middle of his tray of food. It made his wavy brown hair that framed his slightly paled face seen. His dark brown eyes were emotionless as usual. "You haven't eaten in almost a week…slept in probably a month" Tensa added with a sigh.  
>I stared at him. "So what? I have been busy" I scoffed.<br>"I know you have been…by the way Momo Hinamori was recaptured as you asked…you want to kill her correct?" Tensa asked.  
>"Yes, thank you Tensa" I replied.<br>I got up from my chair, walking towards the door. Tensa grabbed my arm, his eyes narrowed. "Shi-kun…eat first…then you can kill her as bloody or insanely as you like" Tensa growled.  
>I sighed. "Fine Tensa" I replied, ruffling his hair a bit. "Because you have been a friend for a long time now"<p>

**Meow ^^ So I let you guys meet Shiro and Tensa...and give you a flashback that DOES prove your theorey...not that it was much of a secret**

**ANYWAY...review or Shiro will kill you next *evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since my visit to the hospital. No more word from Shiro. Momo Hinamori's body was just found this morning. It seems she was tortured to death, most likely by Shiro. "Ichigo, you okay?" Grimmjow asked, leaning against the doorway.  
>"Fine…did they find any evidence yet?" I asked.<br>"Nothing…Shiro or whoever he sent to kill her made sure to leave nothing for us…except for some coded note" Grimmjow sighed.  
>"Coded note? Can I see it?" I asked.<br>Grimmjow blinked. "I guess" he replied.  
>I got up, following Grimmjow down the hall to the room. I saw Hinamori's body. I shivered, moving closer to Grimmjow. I know it isn't alive but still. "Grimmjow, why did you bring him in here" Saki called.<br>She was sitting, studying a piece of paper as she glanced at the body. "Ichigo wants to look at the note" Grimmjow stated.  
>"It's just a bunch of pictures" Saki sighed.<br>My eye lit up. Pictures are something I understand. I stretched my hand out and Saki handed it to me. My eyes widen, I knew this code. I started to copy it in Japanese. Grimmjow and Saki watched in surprise. "You understand that crap?" Grimmjow asked.  
>"I learned a lot of languages" I muttered.<br>Saki looked at my writing and cleared her throat. "Good job, figuring out the code. Hinamori is dead. She was fun to kill. So I guess the next thing to do is to Ichigo should take some tests…something is VERY different about the poor kitten…But after that I would keep an eye on the kitty…and be on guard for some little friends" Saki read, stopping as I froze in my writing.  
>"You okay?" Grimmjow asked.<br>My head was swirling slightly. I shook my head. "Excuse me" I croaked, rushing from the room.  
>I stopped in the bathroom, throwing my head over the toilet. I puked out anything I had in my stomach. Once my stomach was empty, I rested my forehead on the cool bowl. My mouth tasted horrible. I groaned as my empty stomach heaved. I lifted my head to see Grimmjow and Saki both at the door, worry over their faces. Saki pulled me to my feet. "Grimmjow, you can finish reading the note, I am taking Ichigo out for a bit" Saki stated, her tone leaving no room for argument. Grimmjow sighed, nodding.<p>

I finished reading the note, and gave it to Szayel. The office was quiet, I heard the front door open and Saki talking softly. I saw Ichigo rush by to the bathroom. Saki came into my office and sighed. "Well I think we figured out what that thing that was wrong with Ichigo was…the one Shiro said little about" Saki muttered.  
>"What's wrong with him?" I asked.<br>"…He's pregnant" Saki replied.  
>"He's what?" I stammered.<br>"Pregnant…has a child inside of him…a spawn of probably Aizen's" Saki explained.  
>"Okay I get it now" I growled.<br>Saki gave me a smile. "Oh I am going to check on him…he wasn't happy when we figured it out" Saki suddenly sighed, getting up.  
>I got up, following her. Saki gasped upon seeing Ichigo on the floor. He had a knife in his stomach and a bullet hole in his forehead. His brown eyes were large and lifeless. The blood was quickly poured out of both his wounds, spreading over the floor. I rushed to his side, gently picking up his rapidly cooling body. I firmly pressed a hand to the wound in his stomach. I knew it was useless though, Ichigo was dead.<p>

**Oh noes...he's dead But this isn't the end of the story...REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

I jolted up; my eyes were wet with old tears. My arms were bleeding again, my fingers coated in my dry blood. I whimpered softly. "You okay Ichigo?" a watery voice asked.  
>I whipped around, my eyes widening at the sight of Hichigo, his white hair shaggy over his glowing golden and black eyes. I sniffed, my eyes watering again. I tackled him, crying hard into his warm chest. Hichigo wrapped his arms around me, gently petting my head. "Hichigo…I missed you" I whined.<br>"I missed you too Ichi...don't worry, I will not leave you again…promise" Hichigo soothed.  
>I purred softly. As much as I miss Aizen, Hichigo is my best friend and was always there when I needed him. Plus he had been in many of my dreams. "I was so scared Hichi" I whimpered.<br>"Calm down Ichi…you are perfectly safe now" Hichigo sighed.  
>"Wait, aren't we at Shiro's hiding place or something" I whimpered, thinking of the man that had my master killed.<br>"Yes, but Shiro isn't going to bother us…he has other stuff to do" Hichigo confirmed, pulling me closer. I purred louder as Hichigo nuzzled my neck. I didn't know why I felt a bit vigilance of Hichigo. He was my and still is my best friend. But I do feel like he is hiding something from me.

"You are telling me Ichigo had a twin brother…and this is his twin?" I gawked at Szayel.  
>"Yes…though I don't know where they switched…it could have been anytime from when you and Saki first found him to in the bathroom where he killed himself" Szayel explained.<br>"Had to be in the bathroom…I just checked, and this one is not pregnant" Saki explained, coming into the room. I looked over at her, she looked horrible. Usually you could always see happiness in her lying eyes. But now, they were filled with disgust at Shiro and Ichigo's twin, horror at the death of this probably innocent Neko, and sadness at still believing she lost a friend. "So now I guess we need to wait for another note from Shiro…he will make this part of his game" Saki sighed, actually sounding tired.  
>"Saki, go rest" I commanded.<br>She snapped her head to me and shook it hard. "No, I am on this case as much as you Grimm, Ichigo is my friend and I am not going to rest till he is found and safe again" she snarled.  
>"Rest…you look like a fucking corpse" I snapped.<br>She blinked. "Saki, you are still a growing girl…go rest, when you wake up we will update you" Szayel added.  
>"Fine" she sighed, turning and leaving to sleep in her office.<br>I sighed, 11 years old can be really bitchy. "So do you think Shiro will really send word, or did we lose his game?" I asked.  
>"I can't be sure…Shiro is an unpredictable mastermind" Szayel sighed.<p>

I was surprised how well I adapted to this life. Only been here a few days and I feel at home with Hichigo and that seemingly emotionless brown haired servant of Shiro, Tensa. Who I learned is not only a servant to Shiro, but the cook, doctor, and maid of the place too. The whole screams of the tortured is a bit creepy but Hichigo helps with those scary noises. "Master Ichigo…" he said quietly, appearing like a ninja.  
>I jumped a bit, whipping around. "H-hey Tensa" I stuttered.<br>"What's up Tensa?" Hichigo asked from behind me.  
>"…I just checked and Master Ichigo is not pregnant with Aizen's child…but I do not know who he the real father of his child is yet" Tensa stated.<p>

**Yeah these chapters are short...shut up...now please note I never said Ichigo was dead...I said HE was dead...Grimmjow said Ichigo was dead cuz he at the moment believed it was Ichigo...so REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo was curled up in the bed. I got up and went to Tensa who was standing at the door. We started walking down the hall. "What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Explain"

"Explain what?"

"Why is Ichigo pregnant with your child to start" Tensa replied.

"A few months ago…I didn't want to wait anymore…I didn't want to wait to see him while I checked for errors…I needed to see him…I went to see him. We met up at a nightclub. We got drunk, and I admitted my feelings. I don't know why he pulled me aside, why he kissed me, why we had sex that night. I doubt he loved me. Anyway, the next morning I stuck around to see if he remembered. He did but thought it was a dream" I explained.

Tensa nodded. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"I might…but"

"But what?" Tensa questioned.

"He might hate me" I sighed, on the verge of tears.

"You are his best friend…he will not hate you" Tensa started.

"He might…you don't know he like I do" I snapped.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do…he didn't reject when you called him your world and he didn't reject when you told him you loved him" Tensa countered.

"We were kids and we were drunk" I replied.

Tensa sighed, rolling his eyes. "Believe what you want then" he stated. Then he turned and walk away. I knew he was pissed at me for seeming like an idiot, not that he showed it.

Another email appeared a moment ago.

_You figured it out. Ichigo had a twin brother, Kon Kurosaki. They were exact twins, no difference except that Ichigo was pregnant at this time. So new question. Where is he? Where is Ichigo? He isn't with you. Where is he? I am disappointed in you people. Not trying a thing. Not doing anything HELPFUL. You are putting too much thought in this case. The answer is simple. Ichigo figured it out as soon as I had Aizen killed. You never ASKED him for the answer so he never gave it out. So find Ichigo and you find the answer. Find me. Find the key to so many puzzles. I am growing bored of this game because you are doing nothing. Maybe more death will provoke you into continuing this game. Maybe Ichigo's death. Maybe your death. Maybe the smartest and youngest member of your team's death._

I froze. He might kill Saki. No way in hell. She may be annoying but she is my sister, my only family left. I am not too worried about Ichigo. Shiro is playing this game to WIN Ichigo. He wants Ichigo on his team.

_Or maybe I will leave for a bit…come back in a few years. I guess you will know my choice soon enough. Sleep well with all this on your mind Grimmjow._

_Shiro_

My blood ran cold. How did Shiro know who was reading it? Saki came in the room. She looked less dead now. Though worry cut lines over her face and sadness redden her eyes and cheeks. "New word?" she asked.

I nodded numbly. Saki walked over to read it. "…He is bragging" she stated.

"He is?" I asked.

"…Read it more carefully…he is making fun of us as well as trying to scare us" Saki rolled her eyes.

I blinked, reading it again. I saw what she meant.

I was in the shower, washing my hair. A loud knocking interrupted me. "Ichigo, come to the dining room after you finish your shower" Hichigo called.

"Okay" I called back. I heard him walk away. I sighed, going back to my washing. I liked being with Hichigo but… well I miss Aizen. But I miss Grimmjow more than my old master. Uggg why can't my best friend and possible new crush live together in harmony. I sighed, sliding down the shower wall. I tucked my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on them. Why does my life have to be so complicated. Tears rushed down my cheeks, hidden by the water splashing against me and the shower walls. I shivered, the water was cold now. I turned off the water, getting out of the shower. I quickly dried myself, taking special care for my ears and tail. I dressed in the clothes Hichigo left for me, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black dress shirt.

Dinner was almost silent. Hichigo sat next to me but didn't speak a word. "Hichi?" I muttered.

He looked at me with his eerie, yet beautiful golden on black eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I replied.

He looked shocked. "Of course not" he soothed, setting down his fork and pulling me into a tight hug.

I lay on my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I was crying. "Why did you leave visit, tell me you were alive…Hichigo" I babbled, till a pair of cold lips met mine. Hichigo, my best friend was kissing me. A dark red blush crept on to my cheeks. I shyly started to kiss back, unsure of what we were doing. We stayed like that for a few minutes, our lips gently pressed together. I could feel him purring against me. Finally he broke the kiss. I abruptly felt dizzy. He held me up. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He licked up my tears and kissed my forehead. "You are my world…I can't stand to see you cry" he stated softly.

I sniffed. "Hichi…"I started.

He was about to kiss me again when I pushed him away. "I-ichigo?" he asked.

"…I…I don't love you Hi-Shiro" I continued.

His eyes widen, his beautiful eyes. "What…I understand that you can't love me…but why?" Shiro asked.

"…You are more to me than a lover…you are my best friend…you are a brother to me…I love you…but not in the way you want me to" I explained.

Shiro reached a hand over. I didn't move. He cupped my cheek. "Are you happy with me…do you want to leave?" he asked.

I downcasted my eyes. "I love being with you…but…why did you do all this Shiro" I begged.

"…you can go home Ichigo" he stated.

It was then I realized I was sobbing harder. Shiro kissed my forehead. "…Tell me" I pleaded.

"I will explain later…promise King" he replied.

I froze. King. I grabbed his right arm, ripping the sleeve up. The 4 symbols on it were still bleeding lightly, a berry next to a crown, a snowflake next to a horse. The berry was me, the king. The snowflake was Shiro, the horse. He promised to serve me that day, we were 7. I lay my head on his shoulder, crying and crying. He sat there, petting my head. Soothing me. He was mine.

We got another email. It said to go to the old candyshop. There was a male on the bench outside of it. His head and face were concealed by a hood of an old raggy black jacket. We got closer. The Neko collapsed on me, hood falling off. It was Ichigo.

**The story is almost over...next chapter is the last...also I am a bit upset that this isn't getting many reviews now...is it bad? I am decently proud of it...so please review, tell me if it's good or not...and if it isn't then why? What did I do wrong?**

**I refuse to post the final chapter unless I get some kind of reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 FINAL

When we asked Ichigo if he knew where Shiro was, he answered with a sniff. Then he made us promise to take him when we went through his tears. After that we got an address. I still wasn't sure why he was crying. We were kinda surprised to find Ichigo in perfect condition. Well except for a bite mark on his neck that he refused to explain. We went straight to the address we were given. Ichigo sat in the car, his head nuzzling into my shoulder. I tried to soothe him. Saki was next to us, head cocked to the side with a huge ass grin plastered on her face.

We arrived. I made sure Ichigo was behind me. Saki decided she was in front. When we went in, all that was left there was a mangled, bloody body. Ichigo made a noise in his throat and his eyes were watering. He burrowed his head in my shoulder. "What's wrong Ichi?" I asked.

"…Well I knew Shiro for a long time…and that's his body" Ichigo gulped.

I blinked, looking over at the body. The male had shaggy bloodstained snow white hair. He was dressed simply in black pants and a dark grey t-shirt, both bloodstained. A note was in his hand. I walked forward and picked it up. I started to read.

_Ichigo I am sorry. You know I loved you. But I went so far. Everyone I killed was for you. I thought if I got ridden of those people, I would be able to protect you. Of course I did the opposite. I hurt you. I guess it's true. Love makes you do crazy things. But I am already crazy so was that normal? I kinda wonder. What would have happened if that day I killed all those people, you had been there. You were always the medicine that kept me calm. You always teased me when I had a moment. You were nice about it though. While everyone called a sick freak you called me your best friend. I shared my past with you. You didn't care what I did. I was your friend. And you were my world. My everything. You told me I wasn't crazy or insane or evil, I was just a special little guy. I was a really special gift. I was a gift from heaven. Ha ha…more like hell. Even when I killed your little bird. You called him Tweeter. You cried but forgave me in less than an hour. Anyway... I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I am sorry for almost all of it. You know what I will never apologize for though. By the time you actually read this, I will be long dead. I wanted it like this. I sent you back how I did because I wanted you to tell them. Prison was my original idea but. I just couldn't do it. I killed myself so you know I am dead. You can see I am dead. You know. I probably haven't answered all your questions yet but some things should be a secret. Too bad the dead can't talk or I would tell you more. Good bye King._

_Forever your servant,_

_Hichigo "Shiro" Shirosaki_

I was speechless. Ichigo and Shiro were friends? I turned to ask Ichigo something when I saw he was kneeling next to the body, tracing something. I kneeled down to look. Scars. There were scars in the shapes of random things such as a crown, a berry, a snowflake, a horse, faces, smiles, frowns, a gun, numbers,animals, etc. "Each of the scars mean something…Shiro wanted to remember his memories" Ichigo looked at me.

He pointed at a broken heart in a fire on Shiro's neck. "This is for the day his parents were killed in a fire" then he pointed at an eye on the albino's left palm. "When we met" Ichigo looked over his body for more marks he knew. He pointed at a bird on the Shiro's neck just below the ear. "For when he killed Tweeter" Ichigo's eyes were watering slightly. I knew he wished Shiro. Despite him killing those people and being so insane.

I gently picked up Ichigo, he clung to me. He cried into my chest as I started to leave the scene. Saki saw us leaving and she smirked. She then turned back to talk to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. She knew. Ichigo shifted, looking up at me as I sat him the passage seat of my car. I was about to close the door when he lay a hand on my arm. I looked at him. He leaned and pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss. He pulled away, blushing softly. "Thank you Grimm" he murmured. I blinked before nodding dumbly. Then he let me close the door. I walked around the car and into the driver's seat. I started to drive us to Aizen's house. Ichigo would have to leave there. Where he went I didn't know yet. "Grimmjow" Ichigo started.

I looked over at him. "Hmmm?"

"…I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure" I replied, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled back, through the pain. It would take a while for him to get over Shiro's death, if he ever does. I think he's over Aizen's death now too. I also think he likes me too. Maybe we will date, after he gets a bit over Shiro. I slow my thoughts. Can't get ahead of myself. I looked over at Ichigo again. He stared out the window. At least that's what it looked like at first glance. Ichigo had a piece of paper in his hands. The only words on it were "Follow your heart King, it chose the right one"

**And this is the end of Taken Kitty...do you know how many times I rewrote that letter? at least 5 or 6...yes I killed Shiro, sue me**

**Anyone understand that note Ichigo has xP**

**Also...when I said I wasn't going to post the last chapter I was kidding...I am not going to do that...and I had planned to post it the 29th of january but I forgot ^^; Sorry guys**

**Also, I have an idea for a sequel...if you wanna hear about it, PM me...please don't just comment that...I will see it but then probably put it off and then not know if I sent it or not...and it's simpler if you PM me...thanks**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	8. Well?

**(12/29/12)**

**This is a completed story... but I was wondering about rewriting it... anyone in favor of this? since this is an older story**


End file.
